


No One Does It Better

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-14 17:47:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/839645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall's life gets complicated. So does Zayn's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Don't

"Niall, you have to stop. It's not going to stop if you keep holding on to it. Forget about him." Liam said to his blonde friend, who was resting his head on his crossed arms that were against their table. They sat outside under a tree in the courtyard, right were Niall could clearly see.. him with _her._

"Whatever."

He watched the couple with bitter thoughts, remembering when that used to be him. It didn't matter anymore; it wasn't like it meant anything anyway. How they used to be happy, and giggly, and lovey dovey. But now it's them. Niall wasn't in to sappy love stories. _Just..._

Liam sighed, "So, anyway. I heard there's a party tonight at Harry's. His parents are out of town and Louis' helping him out. We should go."

Niall looked up at his friend, "You're serious? You, Liam James Payne, wants to go out to a party where there'll be booze, and the only priority is getting drunk? Are you high?"

"Is that even safe?"

The blonde searched his friends face, wondering if what he just asked was just to fuck with him or if it was genuine.

"You're shitting me right? And you wanna go to the party? Be safe. Take a condom. Wouldn't be suprised if you got roofied."

"What?"

Niall groaned, "Liam Payne: book genuis. Absolute dumbass when it comes to being street smart."

He collected his things, picking up his food tray, and walking away from his confused friend.

"Wait! What!?"

*

With the rest of the day uneventful, Niall found himself at his locker, shoving unnecessary items back in and taking out a few books to take home. He closed his locker to find Liam leaning againt the adjacent one.

"Must you?"

"What'd I do now?"

"Scaring the crap out of me won't make me change my mind."

"Please Niall?"

"Why? Why is it important to you?"

"Nothing."

Niall stared at his friend, shutting his locker, "Fine. I'll go."

Liam smiled at him, "Yay. Come one. Let's leave."

*

Niall must've been on his third beer when Liam came jogging into the kitchen, Louis not far behind him, smirk as clear as day.

He sat on the kitchen island as he conversed with the the last one of the trio. Harry had taken a break from Louis' boisterous, well everything, letting Liam take over and had decided to catch up a bit with Niall.

Liam's smile nearly split his face in half when he found the two boys from the other side of the kitchen.

"Niall!"

Meanwhile, Louis slipped into a conversation with another group, saying hi and whatnot, when he noticed a shocked of bleached-white/purple hair. He froze for a moment before being brought back into the conversation by Josh, responding quickly and then excusing himself.

"-No! No, you're doing it wrong- you gotta- Niall you are hopeless!!" Liam exclaimed as Niall looked at him confused, and slightly worried.

"Hey, Lou? How many dr-"

"I lost count after his sixth one."

"You let him have more than si- what the hell is wrong with you?!"

"What?"

He didn't respond, Harry cutting him off, "Boo! Can I um... talk to you for a moment?"

Without waiting for an answer, he dragged the shorter boy away from the blonde and their drunken friend. Niall tilted his head in wonder, as to why they moved so far. They never keep anything from, even if he already knows about it. Rather strange, but he shrugged, thinking it was probably something personal.

*

Zayn had learned how to use literary words when a situation came up, studying for an english major and all. But when it was a situation like this, well, let's just say his vocabulary shrank all the way down to just plain vulgarity.

He could use many different words to express how he felt at the moment.

Impatient.

Irritated.

Agitated.

Annoyed.

Bothered.

Exasperated.

Riled.

The list can go on.

But right now, (and he allowed himself to say so because he knows for a fact he's drunk because it shouldn't be getting to him) all he wants to do is to shout 'Shut the fuck up!. He won't do for two reasons; a) he'll get so much shit for it and b) he can't really yell that out to his girlfriend even though she's being really fucking annoying right now.

Annoying.Yeah that'll work for now. That's all Zayn can really think about, especially when Perrie's still talking, the speakers are practically blasting his left eardrum out, and, yep, she's still talking.

"Zayn? Zayn? Have you been listening to me? I mean, I know Jesy and I are friends and all, but she's just won't shut up-" -Tell me about it- "-about everything and whatnot and-" Yeah, Zayn's ready to slam his face in a pile of knives.

It's rather awful to even think of the idea, but Zayn just wants to enjoy at least two minutes of the party.

"I'm gonna get another drink."

The raven-haired boy perked up immediately, grinning at the girl, "'kay."

He watched the girl disappear into the small crowd of people dancing, and walking towards the other direction not a few seconds after.

Finally. Zayn let out a sigh as he walked out to the backyard. It was even more crowded than it was inside, but at least he had a nice breeze cooling him down. With a smile, he took a beer happily from someone, before walking into the new crowd.

*

The words Niall and drunk put the subject to shame. It was a complete understatement, and a bit of an embarrasment.

Plastered was more like it.

After three rounds of beer pong, and a few shots off of Liam, Louis had yanked him to the dancefloor.

The boy yelled into his ear, as he slipped an arm around the blonde's neck. Niall held him by the waist with one hand, holding a beer in the other, leaning in to hear the boy more clearly, and attempted to space himself from the other people on the dancefloor.

"What!?"

The two staggered as Louis tilted himself back, to motion with his head behind him. Niall focused his blurred vision on what he realised was the backyard. he nodded once before being dragged out by Louis.

"'s too fucking hot in there."

Niall laughed, "Tell me 'bout it."

"Tomlinson! Booze! We're almost out!" Louis looked over at someone briefly and nodded at them, before turning back to Niall, "I'll just be a minute." He rushed back into the house, leaving Niall leaning against with his back against the brick wall.

He begins to think about what time it is, must've been a few hours since Liam dragged him out. Taking out his phone, and lowering the brightness on it, the time flickers on his screen.

 _3:38._  Niall blinks at his phone before shoving it back into his front pants pocket. He looks around, noticing the gate on the other side of the crowd. Sighing, and mentally cursing Liam, he makes his way towards it, because he's done with tonight (today technically), and down with maybe more than half of tomorrow. Liam can find a ride home.

Unfortunately, thinking, drunk, and unsteady are three words that should never be placed together. He's almost to the gate when some asshole decides to walk in front of him.

The bump into each other, and Niall has to grab ahold of whoever it is, because that bump might just knock him to the ground.

He shakes his head before looking up, his eyes locking with the other person's.

"Zayn?"

*

He stiffens, staring into porcelain blue eyes. No, he can't be here, he shouldn't be here.

"Niall?" His voice betrays his very being, breath becoming uneven.

"Y-you came?"

"So did you."

"'s not really your sceen though."

"Neither is it yours."

Zayn finds it weird, that Niall hasn't dropkicked him yet. Has he really let it go? It makes Zayn a bit uspet to know Niall got over him so quickly.

"What the fuck, Zayn?"

He staggers back, and Niall's glaring at him and.. yeah. He's not even the slightest bit over him. (To be fair, neither is Zayn.)

"Niall-"

He doesnt' get the react of the sentence out, and he watches for a moment as Niall walks away before going after him. He tugs on Niall's arm, spinning him around,

"Niall!"

"What! The fuck do you want?!"

Withought a word, Zayn pulls on the boy's sleeve, ignoring the blonde's protests. It takes him a good ten minutes just to get Niall somewhere quieter, settling for an empty bedroom.

"You have approximately three seconds to walk out and leave me alone, before I punch you in the face and leave myself."

"Can we just talk?"

"About what? We have nothing to talk about, you made that clear yourself!"

Zayn flinched, "I didn't mean-"

"No, I know exactly what you meant!"

"Can you just-"

"What?! Can I just what!"

"Listen!"

"No!"

The two boys glared at each other, both seething with anger. They hadn't noticed with every word they yelled at each other, the space between them getting smaller and smaller.

"You're so stubborn."

"Yeah, and _annoying_ , and _clingly_ , and _stupid_!"

"I was angry when I said all of that."

"And you still are angry!"

"What does it matter to you if I am!"

"It doesn't!"

"Good!"

Their noses bumped together, both of them huffing angry breaths, not once breaking their eye contact, refusing to back down. There's a moment, everything stops, and then everything suddenly starts.

Neither of them is sure who moved first, Niall angrily tugging at the raven hair, in turn the older boy digging his fingers into Niall's hips pulling him forward. Zayn turns them around, slamming the boy into the door, causing a groan of pain from the other boy. He gets Zayn back, biting down on his bottom lip, drawing blood from it. He pulls back briefly (very briefly), enough for him to wipe the blood from his mouth, attacking Niall's neck instead. He pushed the boy against the wood roughly, the back of Niall's head knocking into it.

"What's the matter with you?" Zayn mumbles angrily into Niall's neck in between kisses(even if you can even call them that).

"Me? You started it."

"You sound childish."

"You are childish."

Zayn quiets him with another kiss. He's practically slamming his hips into Niall's, pulling whines and whimpers from the other boy.

He trails his hands down to cup Niall's ass, before trailing further to the back of his thighs. He lifts the boy with ease, Niall wrapping his legs around his waist. Zayn moved away from the door, walking over and laying Niall down on the bed. 

 

He tugs his shirt off, crawling on top of the other boy, tearing the jacket off him as well as his shirt. It's not exactly smooth, but who can deal with finesse with two angry, and horny, boys.

That night, to put it simply, shouldn't have happened.

*

Niall woke up with a headache. He also woke up facing someone in bed.

...

_No._

Niall blinks at the boy, sitting up, and everything slowly comes back to him.

_Oh. No._

He changed quickly, giving himself a moment to right himself before leaving the raven haired boy in the room.

*

Walking downstairs to find Louis and Harry cleaning was both good and bad.

At least they were there to see that Niall was still living and breathing.

Harry met his gaze with a warm smile, Louis doing the same when he looked over at him.

"Can you guys give Liam a ride home? Thanks." He walked out without another word.

Louis and Harry looked at each other confused before turning their attention to the staircase, hearing another set of footsteps. Zayn appeared looking awful and extremely guilty.

He kept his eyes on the floor, scratching the back of his head awkwardly.

It dawns on Louis, what the hell just happened, and his expression lets Harry figure it out as well.

"Zayn, no, you-"

"Don't." He looked up to both boys.

"Just don't."

Without another word, he left quickly, leaving Harry and Louis to stare at the front door, realising how bad this had just become.

*


	2. Aftermath

"What's on your mind, Lou," Harry asked him, a look of concern spreading across his delicate features.

He was gently leaning across the table, playing with the other boy's hair. The two were sitting on their regular bench at break. It had been two days. Two days since the party, two days since the whole Niall and Zayn thing.

"Nothing, Hazza. You?"

"C'mon, I know there's something bothering you. What it is?"

"Nothing. Let it go."

"See? There is something. Tell me." Harry stood up to go sit next to him on his side of the bench, taking hold of Louis' hand in his own.

"Nothing. It's just..well..."

"C'mon, Lou. It's alright."

Louis frowned, hating (yet at the same time loving) how Harry always managed to squeeze the truth out of him.

"It's Niall."

"What about him?"

"He's been seeming off. He was depressed after him and Zayn, and now Zayn is with Perrie and then Zayn and Niall slept together and-"

"Woah, BooBear. Slow down. Look, I get it okay. They're our friends but all it was was a break up and one night stand. He'll get over it."

"But Nialler is so...fragile."

"He'll be fine, trust me. Right now, you let me worry about you."

"Why?"

Harry motioned for Louis to lay down on the bench and put his head on his lap. Harry let his fingers tousle Louis' hair, his mouth forming into a small smile.

"What are you smiling for Hazza," Louis asked, looking up at him through his eyelashes.

"No reason. You're just adorable." Harry leaned down, pressing a soft, innocent kiss to Louis' forehead.

"Gee, thanks."

"I meant it as a compliment!"

"I don't want to be adorable though. I want to be hot." Louis pursed his lips in a fake pout and crossed his arms over his chest, causing Harry to let out a small giggle.

"You are hot. Have you seen the ass you got on you?"

"Is that the only reason you find me attractive?"

"Of course not! I find you attractive because you're you."

They spent the next ten minutes of their break babbling about nothing in particular, enjoying each other's company. The odd part? They both would end up doing the exact same thing with Liam.

*

Niall woke up groggy and sat up, immediately regretting that decision. His back hurt and his stomach was begging for food, making ugly groans in protest. Ever since the party two days ago he felt horrible. He was always hungry (well, hungrier than usual), his back hurt and he was moody.

"A hangover cannot possibly last this long," he muttered and crawled out from under his covers. He had stayed home, way too cranky to go out. Besides, for as hungry as he was he would probably end up eating his pencil. He shuffled his way into the bathroom, hand over his stomach. He undressed, getting ready to step into the shower. His stomach churned, his whole body swaying. He ran over to the toilet just in time and threw up what little food he had in him. He sat there for a few moments, body shaking, a burnt, acidic feeling in the back of his throat.  When he pulled his head up he went to the sink and pressed a damp wash cloth to his forehead.

"Longest bloody hangover ever."

He sighed, deciding to put the shower off until later and wrapped a towel around his waist. The nausea had subsided and since Niall was Niall he went downstairs to find himself some food. 

*

Liam stepped onto Niall's porch, knocking on his door. The blonde emerged not two seconds later, an odd expression on his face.

"Where were you," Liam questioned impatiently.

"Um...here."

"Haha, very funny. I meant, why didn't you go to school?"

"Then why didn't you ask me that instead? Hell, Liam, you aren't as smart as you lead everyone to believe!"

"Not funny, Nialler. You gonna let me in or not?"

Niall stepped aside, letting him walk in, Liam automatically plopping himself down on his couch. "So what's wrong?"

"What do you mean," Niall asked.

"Don't answer a question with a question. You've been off since the party."

"I'm fine."

"No, you're not. You've been all cranky and eating everything."

"I'm always eating everything."

"True. But you've been eating everything more than usual."

"That makes no sense."

"Yes, it does. So seriously, what's up? This about Zayn?"

"What?! No, of course not!"

"Then...?"

"Then nothing. I'm fine, drop it."

"Fine then. I just stopped by to check on you anyway. I'm meeting up with Louis."

"How's that going?"

"Fine."

"And with Harry?"

"Fine."

"How does that work?"

"Im not sure."

"Well, at least let me know when you finally fuck one of them."

"Yeah, uh-huh, sure," Liam said, rolling his eyes.

"I'm kid-" Niall's sentence was cut short as he put a hand over his mouth and practically flew over to the wastebasket in the kitchen. Liam could hear him gagging and he quickly ran to his aid.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Niall muttered as he withdrew his head from the basket. He washed his mouth out in the sink, Liam studying him quizzically.

"You coming down with something?"

"I don't know, maybe. I already threw up earlier this morning. That's why I didn't come in to school. I haven't been feeling well since that stupid ass party. I told you I shouldn't have gone."

"Don't pin this on me. It was probably something you ate. Lord knows you eat plenty. Come here, let me feel your forehead."

Niall tilted his head towards him, Liam pressed the back of his hand to Niall's forehead.

"Huh, that's weird."

"What?"

"No fever. You aren't sweating either."

"Well, at least we know its not the flu."

"Yeah. Look, I have to go, I'm already late. I'll text you later. Get some rest okay?"

"Yeah, alright. Go. Have fun."

Liam started making his way to the front door. "Don't eat anything," he hollered back at Niall.

"When have you known me not to eat?"

"Bye, Niall."

"Bye, Liam."

With that, Liam walked out the front door. Niall threw himself onto the couch, pulled the blanket over him, and fell asleep almost instantly.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay! or no I'm not sure but wohoo i guess so not as long but whatever i'll put the other one up too. i had these posted somewhere else too so i have one more to put up before regular update :) <33 xx


	3. Hold On

"Perrie, stop obsessing over this. He's probably just stressed."

"He's never been like this Jade! He doesn't ignore my texts or calls. Ever!"

"Why don't you go visit him."

"I dont even know if he's at his flat."

"Doesn't hurt to check."

The petite blonde sighed, "Fine. But if I'm standing out their for hours, I'm going to personally kill you because you suggested to."

"I'll take it."

*

Perrie stood on her boyfriend's doorstep, debating whether or not to knock on the door, or to just forget about it and leave. She chose the latter.

Knocking tentatively, she waited for an answer. A few minutes had passed, and she was already planning on how to dismember Jade, when the door opened, practically flung itself towards the wall, revealing a tired, ready-to-go-to-bed looking Zayn. he stopped and stared at Perrie, before smiling uneasily

"Oh, hey Pezza! Didn't know you were coming by." He stepped out of the way and motioned the girl in.

She walked to the living room, throwing her bag on the couch, turning back to the boy.

"Have I done something?"

Zayn shifted from one foot to the other, "Um... no?"

"Then why have you been ignoring me?"

The boy looked down to his socks.

"Zayn?"

He shoved his hands into his hoodie pockets.

"Zayn?"

"'ve been busy."

"With what? Not answering your own girlfriend? What's the matter babe, talk to me." She walked up to the boy, wrapping her arms around his neck. He didn't react right away, which made the girl's heart sink.

"Just..everything."

"Like what?"

Zayn sighed, and pulled the girl close by her waist, hiding his face in her neck. She rubbed soothing circles on his back.

It made him feel guilty, remembering what had happened a few nights ago, who it happened with. Remembers that it wasn't Perrie who used to rub soothing circles on his back, but  _Niall_.

All the little quirks she had, strongly resembled a certain blonde boy, making Zayn feel guilty to the bone. Everytime she would cuddle close to him:  _Niall_. Every kiss to the forehead:  _Niall._  Every loud laugh: _Niall._  As soon as thoughts of  _PerriePerriePerrie_  would even begin, they changed to remind him only of  _NiallNiallNiall._

It was ridiculous, if he were honest. Sure, he had never gotten over the blonde boy, but realising now, he was just a sorry sod trying to cover up something and failed miserably.

"You wanna talk about it?"

He shook his head and hugged her tighter.

*

Liam smiled as he took a deep breath of fresh air, the view of the park beautiful. He sat with his back up against a tree as he held Louis to his chest. The smaller boy hummed and he turned his head slightly to glance at him with a warm smile.

"You know, I feel bad for Hazza, still having to go to work and all."

"Shame really. Could've enjoyed a nice afternoon with us."

"Hmm. No, I think I'd rather have you to myself right now." Louis bumped their noses together lightly, then tilting his head to place a chaste kiss to Liam's lips.

"Better hope I don't tell Harry you said that." Liam said, stealing another kiss.

"You wouldn't."

"I wouldn't?"

Louis pulls back and stares at the boy for a moment. "Would you?"

Liam smirked, looking around the park, not once looking back at the boy in his arms.

"Li, you wouldn't."

He shrugged but didn't say a word.

"Li, don't do this to me! Answer! You wouldn't, would you?!"

He looked back at the boy with a look, causing Louis to give in.

"Okay, okay! So you would! Don't tell him, please?"

Liam shrugged, "I don't know."

"Liam James Payne!"

"Okay, fine! I won't."

"Thank you."

Liam laughed, "I wouldn't be able to anyway, Boo. He's too important."

"To you and me both. But, oh, how I hate you right now."

"No, you don't." Liam said smugly, nosing Louis' cheek. Louis 'humphed', pouting and crossing his arms over his chest. Liam placed a kiss on his nose, which Louis responded by looking away from him. He rolled his eyes at the older boy, placing another kiss to the boy's neck, which was met with a sort struggled noise. Liam smirked, and placed another and another, until Louis turned completely in his arms, and cupped his face, kissing the boy hard.

*

The two returned later to their shared flat, where they were met with Harry in the kitchen. Louis yelled a greeting , heading straight for the telly, while Liam went in the kitchen to greet Harry properly. He pressed a kiss to the boy's cheek, which was thanked by a smile.

"How'd your day go, Harry?"

"'s fine. Some people need to calm the fuck down."

"What happened."

The curly haired boy turned away from the stove, to where Liam sat on the counter, "Well, for one, Zayn didn't show up, which meant that I had to take care of his section too, not to mention that idiot Josh. And as it is, waiting the tables was hard enough, but the busboy had decided to  _blow off work today!"_  Harry shouted loud enough for Louis to hear.

"I'll have you know, that isn't my normal job! I only do it for extra pay!"

Harry rolled his eyes and looked back at Liam, "So it was something to say at least. How was your day with Louis?"

Liam shrugged, "Nice. Spent the day at the park. Though I wish you would've called. We could've stopped by."

"No Liam! Don't give in to curly's ways! It's the hair, don't get captured because of the hair!"

"Oi! Enough, will you Tomlinson?!" Harry yelled back, no real bite in his tone. He turned the water off, Liam taking out the coffee cups which Harry took with a grin.

Liam moved towards him, wrapping his arms the boy's waist from the back, hooking his chin over the boy's shoulder. He watched as Harry fixed their tea up, just the way each of them liked it.

As he finished, Harry turned around, his arm immediately going around Liam's neck. He sighed and leaned some of his weight against the other boy, Liam holding them steady. He ran his hands up and down Harry's sides, making the boy less tense.

Harry pulled away from the hug, giving Liam an Eskimo kiss before grabbing his tea along with Louis' and walking towards the living room. He was finally greeted with a smile, an apology, and a kiss. Liam watched the two from leaning on the kitchen island, smiling softly and thinking about how he could've ever gotten that lucky.

*

_"You sound like shit."_

" _Thanks_ , Liam mate. Would've never thought any better of you,  _no sir,_ " Niall spoke sarcastically, as he balanced his phone inbetween his cheek and his shoulder. He held a bowl of crisps and a water in his hands as he made his way over to his room, placing the two objects on his bedside table.

"Well, it's true Niall. What do you want me to say?"

"Nevermind."

"It's been about a week, Nialler. You haven't left your flat. You okay?"

"I'm telling you Liam, last time you checked on me and told me I felt fine, I knew for some reason that I wasn't."

"So, are you sick?"

"I don't think so."

"Then what it is?"

"I'm not sure. I get really nauseous, but I know I  _have_  to eat. I'm not sure why, I just _know_."

The was a moment of silence,

"Okay Nialler, be ready. I'll be there in fifteen."

"What? Why?"

"I'm taking you to the doctor's."

"I told you, I don't feel sick."

"I don't mean that kind of doctor."

"I'm not sure i follo- hey! Piss off!"

"Be right there."

The line went dead after that.

*

Niall swung his legs impatiently as Liam stood next to the bed, looking at the blonde with a concern and worry. The doctor walked in with a soft smile.

"Mr. Horan, I saw the results; You're not sick."

Liam let out a relieved sigh.

"Okay. But then what is it?"

"Oh, I'm sorry to be blunt with you in advance-"

"Okay, go ahead."

"You're pregnant."

*

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHA Cliffhanger!!! >:) Everybody loves those!!! Hopefully you guys will too :)
> 
> -Marce❤


	4. Chapter 4

*

 

"I-I'm w-w- _what_? You're joking. This is a joke. A really stupid, not funny joke," Niall stuttered out in disbelief.

"Yes you are, you're pregnant,"  the doctor repeated. Niall couldn't speak. All that came out was a wheezing sound, something that couldn't be comprehendible as human words.

"I know this must sound overwhelming-"

"'Overwhelming' is an understatement," Niall cried out, "You're telling me that I am _pregnant_!"

"Niall, calm dow-"

"I'm not going to calm down! I'm not pregnant!"

"Niall, hear him out," Liam said. "Please, just listen to what he has to say."

"It's true," the doctor said, "men do not normally have the ability to conceive and give birth to human beings. Lately though, there have been an increasing amount of cases in where males have been getting pregnant. Usually by other males."

"But I haven't slept with a guy in months."

"That's not true," Liam interjected. "Zayn."

"Oh, right. But that was one stupid, drunk, one night stand. I doubt that...I'm not preg...I can't be!"

"I'm sorry, Niall, but the tests don't lie."

"But I haven't-."

"Have you been vomiting? Hungry all the time? Body aches? Moodiness?"

Niall nodded his head yes to each symptom the doctor listed. "Then, yes, Niall, you are pregnant. I'll leave you two alone, now. You're free to leave whenever you please." The doctor left, leaving Niall and Liam alone.

"I'm pregnant. I-I'm _actually_ pregnant."

"This is...fuck, I don't know what this is," Liam said. "So, Zayn's the father huh?"

"I..I...this cannot be happening."

"I'm sorry, Niall, but it is. I'm here for you, though. Through everything okay?" Liam took a hold of Niall's hands, rubbing his thumb across his skin in soft, gentle caresses and hooking his chin on the boy's shoulder.

"How...how am I supposed to tell Zayn? He's going to think I'm messing with him! And oh God, what about Perrie?! Zayn hates me, what the hell do you think he's going to say when he finds out he got me pregnant?!"

Niall was breathing hard, chest heaving, not knowing what the hell to do. "Niall, calm down. Everything will be okay. He doesn't hate you. He'll understand. I'll even go with you to tell him."

"When, now?"

"The sooner you tell him, the sooner you guys can work this out."

"I-I can't."

"Yes, you can. I'm going to help you."

"Promise," Niall asked, tears starting to shine in his eyes.

"I promise."

 

*

 

"Liam, I can't." The was the ten thousandth time that day Niall had said that. He was holding his phone in his hand, his finger hovering over the 'call' button. He was going to have Zayn meet him somewhere so he could tell him.

"Niall, you have to."

"Why? Why does he have to know?"

"Because he's the father."

"So am I!"

"Technically, you're the mother."

"Not funny!"

"Oh c'mon. You have to have some fun with this. Just call him."

"I-"

"Now, Niall."

With shaking fingers he quickly pressed 'call' before he had time to take back the decision. To Niall's disappointment he answered on the first ring.

" _Hello?_ " 

"Z-Zayn?"

" _Niall?_ "

"Yeah, um, hey."

" _Hey. Did you need something?_ "

"No."

" _Then why did you call? I'm kind of with Perrie._ "

"Oh, sorry. I can call back later."

 

Liam made frantic motions with his arms, indicating him to keep talking.

" _Okay._ " 

"W-wait!"

" _Yeah?_ "

"Um, can we meet up somewhere?"

" _Right now?_ "

"Uh, if you aren't busy."

" _Well..._ "

"Please? It's important."

" _Uh, yeah I guess. Gimme an hour._ "

"Alright."

They hung up without so much as a goodbye.

*

 

"Who was that," Perrie asked as she came back into the living room.

"Niall, he, uh, wanted to meet up with me."

"Did he say why?"

"No. He just said it was important."

"Are you going to go?"

"Yeah. I mean, regardless of what happened, I still care about him, Pezza. He's a friend."  _  
_

"Alright, go. Can I just hang here 'till you get back?"

"Yeah, sure, feel free."

"Okay." Perrie went to give Zayn a kiss but he moved aside so that she kissed his cheek instead. He hated doing that, he did. He just couldn't love her that way, no matter how hard he tried. He gave her a polite goodbye, practically running through his door.

*

 

Niall's stomach churned as he saw Zayn approaching him. They had decided to meet at the local mall. As Zayn took tentative steps towards him, Niall became more nervous, wanting to run for the hills. Zayn sat down on the chair across from Niall gingerly, saying, "Hey."

"H-hey," Niall replied.

"So what was so important?"

"I, umm...well...uh..."

"Yeah?"

"Well, how much do you remember from that party on Friday?" Niall saw him stiffen, his mouth drawn in a tight line.

"Enough," Zayn said simply.

"Then you know what we did?"

"Yeah. Is that what you brought me here to talk about? It was drunk sex, why can't we move on?"

"That's the thing...I don't think we can."

"Why the fuck not?"

" _BecauseI'mpregnant._ " Niall rushed everything out in one breath.

"What? Slow down, I can't understand you."

"I'm pregnant."

Zayn laughed. Literal, body shaking, no noise laughing. When he saw Niall wasn't laughing, just sitting there with a blank expression on his face, he asked, "You aren't joking?"

"No. I'm not. I'm pregnant, Zayn...and you're the father."

"Yeah, sure, good one. Funny as it was, I'm going to go back to my _girlfriend_ now."

"Zayn, I'm serious. I'm pregnant. Look, Liam took me to the doctors' office and the doctor said I'm pregnant. I know it sounds crazy, but from what he said, I'm not the first guy this has happened to."

"I...I...you're sure?"

"Yes."

"One hundred percent sure?"

"Yeah."

"Okay... How do you know I'm the father?"

"C'mon. Give me some credit; I may have had drunk sex with you but I'm not exactly a man-whore. You're the only guy I've slept with in the past two months."

"This is...this is too much. I can't..this is...no, I'm sorry."

"'No' what?"

"I don't know. Can...can I have some time to think about this?"

"Yeah, go on. Listen, Zayn, I know we didn't exactly end on the best terms but this changes things."

"Yeah."

"Zayn, we can do this. Just-"

"Just- give me some time okay? I need to figure out how I'm going to tell my girlfriend that my ex-boyfriend is pregnant and that I'm the dad. Or the other dad. Or whatever the fuck you call it when this happens."

Zayn stood up from the chair leaving Niall alone. Niall felt tears prikat his eye, wondering what the hell was happening to his life.

 

" _I'm sorry_ , Zayn."

*

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not the best but oh well! xxx


	5. Chapter 5

*

 

Perrie couldn't help it, but it was eating away at her, and she just knew Zayn was hiding something from her.

So here she sat, biting her bottom lip as she waited for Niall to show.

She knows it's not her best move, and to text his boyfriend's ex to come and meet her was a new low. Especially when she saw him walking towards her, in a too big jumper that covered his frame, and his arms hugging his middle.

 

He approached her with caution, wondering if Zayn had already told her.

"You wanted something?"

She stared at him, before her sudden anger got the best of her,

"What did you want from him?"

"What d'you mean?"

"What did you want from Zayn?"

"I-I-"

"You do know he's over you right? _God_ , Niall. Why are you still holding onto him?"

 _Because he's still holding on to me._ Niall thought.

"Perrie-"

"No, listen. Please. Leave him be. We're happy now, you really want to ruin that for your friends?" Perrie asked, watching as the boy looked down.

"What did you tell him?"

Niall's head shot up,

"He didn't tell you?"

"What did you tell him,"

She asked, more persistent.

Niall scoffed,

"Some boyfriend you have, Perrie." He turned on his heel, walking away, leaving the petite girl to stare at him with a frustrated look.

*

 

"You went to go see him!"

Zayn asked, absolutely fuming.

"You certainly weren't going to tell me anything!" His girlfriend replied, hands on her hips.

"You've been avoiding me, Zayn. You haven't talked to me properly ever since the party, Niall rings you up, and you come back storming in, without any explanation?! Yeah, I went to go see him, because I thought he could tell me what the hell is going on with _my boyfriend_!"

Zayn winced.

"He didn't tell me. So you tell me. Tell me what the hell Niall called you out for two days ago."

She stood her ground, watching as her boyfriend remained silent.

"Zayn."

He looked up at her with an upset look,

"It was nothing Pez, I swear. We went to go talk and I got upset, so I left."

"Why would you get upset?"

"Perrie-"

"Tell me! Why can't you just tell me!" She yelled, tears forming in her eyes.

"I can't."

She let out a quiet sob, before running out of the flat. Zayn sighed, falling down on the couch, rubbing his temples, thinking about how _wrong_  all this was.

*

 

"This is so wrong. All of this."

Niall said, as his leaned his head on Harry's shoulder. The younger boy shushed him, cuddling him closer so that the blonde boy positioned more comfortable. 

"I know, babe. But it was always that way with Zayn. You know that."

"I wasn't ready to have a child. Much less  _his._ "

"I know. What are you going to do?"

Niall bit his lip, speaking quietly when he answered, "I'm keeping it."

Harry went tense, and Niall felt regret, before the other boy was rubbing soothing circles on his back,

"Okay. We'll help you figure out what to do, yeah?"

*

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: hopefully next chapter will be better than this one, sorry it's so short :P xxx
> 
> -Marce❤


	6. Chapter 6

*

Zayn was crying; or trying his best not to. He couldn't help it. Perrie had gotten upset with him yesterday and Niall probably hated him more than ever.  _He_  hated himself. Everything seemed to be crashing down on him all at once. The break up, the party, Niall getting pregnant. This was too much for himself to handle.  He wiped his eyes and decided on what he had to do. He hated hurting Perrie this way, but this child was his responsibility too, not just Niall's. He had to set things straight.

*

Niall woke to Harry stroking his hair. It would have been a pleasant thing to wake to except it was making  nauseous.

"Mate, what did you eat," he questioned as he ran from the bed and into the bathroom.

"Nothing. I just brushed my teeth!"

Harry decided he was going to wait outside the door as Niall did what he had to do-sick people really weren't his thing. When Niall came out he said, "You have the most disgusting toothpaste known to man."

"Well at least we know mint makes you sick."

"I don't like this."

"It's worth it."

"How the hell would you know?"

"It's what my mom told me. She said being pregnant with me was the worst nine months of her life. Then I was born and she saw me and that made up for everything."

"Let's hope she's right. 'Cause right now, it sucks ass."

"I hate to break it to you, but it only gets worse."

"Oh _yay_ ," Niall said sarcastically. Just then Louis came bounding in Niall's room.

"Morning, babe," he said to Harry giving him a quick good morning kiss on the cheek.

"Is that all I get?"

"Oh fine," Louis said and pecked his lips. "Happy now?"

"Very," Harry responded and playfully prodded his nose.

" I'm sick enough without you two being all... _you_ ," Niall whined.

"Sorry. How about I make you some tea and you can go back to bed," Louis asked.

"That sounds great. Thanks."

The other two boys left the room and he decided he was going to take a quick shower to cool himself off before the they came back. He had just peeled his sweatshirt off when there was a knock on his door.

"What?"

 

"Niall? Can I come in?"

_What's Zayn doing here? Has he made up his mind? He probably doesn't want me or the baby. I'm going to have raise the kid alone._

Instead of saying all of that aloud he gave the older boy permission to enter.  

"Hi," Zayn said as he closed the door quietly. "Liam sent me up, I hope that's okay."

"Yeah, that's fine. I was just going to take a shower but you can wait here if you want."

"Can we talk first?"

"What about?"  _Stupid question,_

"You know what," Zayn said quietly.

"Oh. That." _God, what an idiot._

"Before we do though. I wanted to say I'm sorry. For everything. For the way things ended between us, for Perrie talking to you, for you being in this situation in general. All of it was my fault for that I'm sorry."

"'s okay," the blonde muttered quietly, lowering his head.

"No it's not. Perrie should have never stuck her nose in our business."

"She's your girlfriend, Zayn. She cares for you."

"She won't be much longer."

 

Niall couldn't find the right words to reply with. In a way, this was probably Zayn's way of telling him that he was afraid, but ready. Maybe it had just been wishful thinking that he still felt for him the way he did, but either way, he had been right.

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying I want to raise this baby with you."

"Zayn, I-"

"I don't blame you, if you decide not to let me in it's life, though. I said some terrible things, and my action were even worse, but I'll step up id that;s what you want. Now more games, I swear."

Niall shook his head in an attempt to comprehend what was going on, "O-okay."

The older boy let out a breath he was holding, and carefully moved to wrap his arms around the boy, muttering apologies into the boy's hair, and promises to make eveything right for him and the baby.

 

*

 

"Sweety, it's going to be okay."

Jade was holding Perrie in her arms, two empty cartons of ice cream on the coffee table.

"No it won't," Perrie sobbed out. "Niall's screwing everything up for us. Zayn's hiding something. Neither one of them will tell me what the fuck is going on between them."

"Honey, even for you, calling your boyfriend's ex to see what they're up to is a little low."

"What else was I suppose to do?"

"I know, I know. Like I said, everything will be fine."

"What if it isn't? What if they get back together? Then what?"

"That won't happen."

"He loved him though."

"'Loved'. He used to love him, now he loves you."

"I hope you're right."

"You'll see. Now how about you put a movie on while I go get more ice cream."

Perrie smiled softly and said, "Okay."

*


	7. Chapter 7

*

 

Niall woke up the next morning, thinking about what Zayn had told him. 

Zayn wanted him. He _still_  wanted him.

He smiled to himself before sitting up, hands going to rub the sleep out of his eyes, when he saw a sticky note stuck to his forehead.

 

_'Loverboy said he'd be back today._

_We left you cakes,_

_Love you_

_- **L,L,H xx'**_

 

Niall grinned stupidly at Louis' writing, rolling his eyes fondly, and standing up, grabbing the jacket at the end of the bed and pulling it over his head.

As if it were on queue, he heard a knock on the door.  He walked slowly towards the front of his flat, moving towards the window to see who it was (he never really understood why there was a window that faced inside the building, towards the hallway, but he thought over about removing it, considering his door didn't have a peephole).

His eyes went wide.

He walked over to the door, pulling it open quickly,

 

"Perrie."

 

She looked worse for wear; face splotchy, most likely from crying, no make-up, eyes brimmed with fresh tears.

"This is your fault," She said quietly.

"What-" Oh.

"He didn't say why. But I know: it's because of you. It was always you. Always  _because_  of you. What you said to him; what you can't tell me. And I don't care what happens, but I just want to know why he doesn't want me."

"I-I can't-"

"No! Don't tell me you can't! Please, please tell me Niall!" She let out a sob, and without thinking she threw her arms around his neck. He froze before hugging her waist, gingerly rubbing her back in an attempt to calm her.

"I'm s-sorry. I just want to know." She mumbled into his jacket, clutching onto his shoulders.

"I know."

He didn't say anything else, waiting for the girl to stop crying in order to lay it on her gently.

"Can't you just tell me?" She asked when she pulled her head back with her arms still around his neck, to look at him.

"Ask him."

"He won't tell me!"

"Trust  _me_. Ask him."

She stared at Niall, eyes searching his face for any sort of answer, before sighing and nodding, letting her grip loosen.

"I'm sorry about this, I just wasn't thinking," Perrie mumbled a few seconds later, wiping her face.

"'s alright."

*

 

"Stop!"

"Will you lis-"

"No, I won't! I can't believe you!"

"Zayn, I ju-"

"Don't tell me! I don't care." He glared at Perrie, who looked exasperated.

"He didn't mind."

"Of course he didn't, but  _I do_! Get the hell out of my flat!"

"Just listen!"

"Why?!"

"Because I'm trying to apologise!"

"You think-! Wait, what?"

"I came over to say I'm sorry. I went over to ask him why. But I know why, and you know why."

"How do you know?"

Perrie was taken aback, "How do you mean  _'how do you know'_?"

Zayn blinked at her, "What?"

"There's something  else."

"No, no there isn't," He replied too quickly.

"Yes, there is."

They stared at each other, before Perrie turned and ran to the front door. Zayn ran after her quickly,

"Shit- Perrie!" 

*

 

"Is this becoming a regular thing?" Niall asked as soon as Perrie ran inside his flat. He was about to close the door when he saw Zayn in the hallway.

"You too?" 

"There's something else!"

"No, there isn't!"

"Where'd you two come from?"

"You said it yourself!"

"No, I  _didn't!_ "

"You two don't live that close to me, how did you get here?"

"I want to know!"

"It's not of your business!"

"Seriously, did you guys run all the way- Will you two  _shut up!?_ "

Zayn and Perrie turned to look at the blonde boy, "Enough! This is getting ridiculous! Yes, there is something else, but Zayn's right Perrie: what makes it your business?"

He looked between them before continuing, "You don't need to know because he's no longer your boyfriend. And you! What the hell were you thinking? No explanation? The least you could've told her was that yes, it is partially my fault."

"Thank you," Perrie said, to which Niall grinned. 

She left with a simple goodbye.

Zayn stared at the floor while Niall walked back from closing the door, wrapping his arms around Zayn's waist, hooking his chin over the boy's shoulder.

"She'll be okay."

"Why didn't you tell her?"

Niall pondered for a moment before answering, "Because it had nothing to do with her."

"I thought she'd leave you alone after the breakup."

"She will now."

Zayn turned in the younger boy's arms, running his hands up and down Niall's arms in a soothing manner.

"I hope so."

*

 

Two weeks later, Niall found himself sitting on the couch, head through back to stare at the ceiling, Liam sitting next to his legs on the floor. They had been watching the tell all morning.

"You're not gonna let me out of your sight, huh?"

"Nope."

"Any of you?"

"Nope."

"Great."

_"Yup."_

"Since when did you start watching  **My Little Pony**?"

Liam shrugged, eyes glued to the telly, not once taking his eyes off Sherlock, "I lost a bet. Besides how would you know who the hell I was quoting?"

"I got Netflix."

Niall looked down to see the boy staring at him, "What? I haven't been doing anything and he's my favorite pony okay?"

"You're such a girl." 

The sat quiet for a moment, before Liam started bursting with laughter.

"Oi! That shit 'int funny!"

"It is!"

"Asshole!"

"Okay. Sorry, whatever."

Niall crossed his arms over his stomach, pouting at the t.v. screen.

Zayn walked in with a bowl of crisps and another one of popcorn, looking guilty, and a faint smile ready to blossom.

"What are you laughing at?" Niall said, taking the bowl of crisps as Zayn handed it to him.

"Nothing."

"That's some funny shit isn't it?" Liam asked, turning back to the show.

"It wasn't funny."

"Kind of was, Niall."

"Shut up."

Zayn sat down next to him, rolling his eyes fondly, and nudging Liam with his knee,

"We're your boyfriends?"

"Out."

"So you come and bother us?"

"Yeah."

"Did you even ask?"

"Do you mind?"

"No."

"Nah."

"Okay. There you go." Zayn opened his mouth to say something else, but sighed and shrugged, turning his attention the telly.

 

A couple hours later, Louis and Harry showed up at the flat.

"We've got presents!" Louis smiled brightly, holding up plastic bags.

"What d'you waste money on this time?" Liam asked as he walked over to the boy's pressing a kiss to both their cheeks.

"Well, we bought sodas. And ice cream tubs."

"Louis you're a saint," Niall smiled as Louis handed him a bottle of water and an ice cream tub.

"Also brought waters if you needed any."

They spent the afternoon in Niall's living room watching reruns, talking shit to each other, and just having a good time.

It was when Zayn had returned from the bathroom, when Niall felt it.

He felt the baby.

 

Like,  _really_  felt the baby.

 

His eyes went wide, and all the boys watched as he sat frozen for a moment before reaching out blindly for Zayn, who stepped closer. Niall shook his head when the older boy attempted to get him to stand, instead reaching for Zayn's hand, pulling at it (pulling Zayn to sit in the process), and tucking it under his shirt, placing it right on his stomach.

"Niall, what-"

"Shh," He said, looking at Zayn. They stared at each other, and Niall waited. He watched for the older boy's reaction.

Zayn's jaw dropped and he looked down at his hand where it was placed, before looking back at Niall, who raised his eyebrows before smiling. 

"Felt it?"

" _Yeah_ ," The older boy breathed out, smiling sheepishly.

Liam looked between the two boys before looking back at Louis and Harry, who looked back at him, exchanging soft smiles.

"Niall, is it-"

"Yeah." He turned to look at the three boys, his smile growing, fingers squeezing Zayn's hand that was still placed on his stomach.

"This early?"

He shrugged at Louis turning back to Zayn, who shook his head, as if he couldn't grasp the fact that _yes_ , Niall was having a  _baby_ , and it was _his_.

"It's unbelievable," He whispered, moving to lean his forehead against Niall's.

"Hmm, the fact that you're gonna be a dad, or the fact that I have something kicking inside my stomach."

"Both. Everything." He nosed Niall's cheek, pulling his hand back to wrap his arms around the younger boy's waist, tugging him close. 

*

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So, oops sorry :/ Thank you very much! And hopefully it wasn't too bad! I was referring to Big Macintosh if you watch MLP lol :P
> 
> -Marce❤


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually had my friend write this chapter 'cause i had major writer's block .-. She apologizes in advance if you don't like it, I promise I'll have the next one up right after this one ❤❤

*

 

Three weeks later, Niall was about a month and a half pregnant. His stomach had puffed out slightly. He didn't look pregnant-he just looked like he had an extra doughnut when he shouldn't have. Zayn had never taken his eyes off Niall and neither had the other three boys. They were all watching him like hawks, obsessing over him and his belly. The only one he didn't mind was Zayn. He had really stepped up to his role like he had promised. When Niall would get sick he stayed in the bathroom with him and rub small invisible circles on his back, whispering soothing words to him. He would make him tea after and lay in bed with him. Zayn had really decided to step up, and Niall couldn't have been more glad.

 

Liam and Louis were out being all lovey dovey and Harry was working so they had time to themselves. They were sitting cross-legged on the bedroom floor, a stack of computer print outs full of baby names splayed out between them.

 

"This is frustrating," Niall said, huffing his breath out.

"I know. Why do there have to be so many names?"

"Why don't you just pick one?"

"No! We're deciding together."

"I know, I know. It's just there are so many good ones. Ow." Niall winced as a pain shot up his back.

"You okay?"

"No."

Zayn stood up and sat behind him, nestled Niall between his legs and started rubbing his back. "That better, angel?"

Niall nodded and moaned as Zayn's hands gently kneaded his back. Zayn smiled. "Good. I don't like when my baby is hurting."

Niall twisted his body around to face Zayn and just stared at him. He ran his long finger along the boy's jawline, Zayn resting his hands on his hips.

"What," he questioned.

"Nothing." Niall started to smile and laugh a little so Zayn asked him again.

"Really, nothing," The blonde boy insisted. "I'm just happy."

"Good. I want you to be happy." Zayn pecked his lips slightly, but for the younger boy that just wasn't enough. He grasped his shirt and pulled him closer so that they kept kissing. "What was that for," Zayn muttered.

"No reason. I love you, is all."

"Your hormones are out of control."

"I blame you."

"Why?"

"Because _you_ _,_ " he said, prodding his nose when he said 'you', "did _this_ to me." He pointed to his belly on the "this" part.

"Yes, but if I recall correctly, you enjoyed it."

"Hmm."

"Don't ' _hmm_ ' me."

"If it's a girl how about...Grace," Niall asked, suddenly changing the subject.

"Wel-"

 

"You two decent?"

"Liam," they asked simultaneously.

Liam walked in, the boys looking at him confused.

"What," he asked.

"I thought you were with Louis," Zayn said.

"I was. Now I'm with you guys."

"Why?"

"Gee, _thanks_ , I love you too, Ni."

"Haha. What do you want?"

"Are you going to find out the sex of the baby?"

"We're not sure yet."

"Damn."

"Why?"

"Because I...need to know."

"Yeah, we gathered that part," Zayn said. "But why?"

"The boys and I may or may not be throwing you a baby shower."

"A baby shower? Is there to going to be alcohol," Zayn asked him, a half smile on his face.

"Of course not! Niall can't drink, remember? In case you forgot, there's a human growing inside him."

"Like I could forget." 

"I guess I'll come up with something. By the way, don't tell the guys you know."

"Now, _why_ would we do a thing like that?"

"Oi, cut the sarcasm, Malik. I wasn't supposed to say anything."

"Now I know how you ended up with two boyfriends! You couldn't keep the other one a secret if your life depended on it!"

"Shush. You two go back to doing whatever it was you were doing."

"Oh believe me, I intend on it," Niall said.

"Tell Lou and Hazza I said hi," Zayn added.

"I will."

 

*

 

"What kind of food?"

Louis was sitting at Harry's feet, Liam's head resting on Harry's lap.

"I don't know. What do you think, babe?"

"Knowing Niall, we could get takeaway, and he wouldn't give a damn."

"No takeaway," Liam insisted.

"Yes, master," Harry said, half-joking.

Liam reached up and playfully smacked Harry across his face, Louis laughing.

"Oh you're going to pay for that."

"If you say so."

"Trust me-you'll be broken."

"What about me," Louis asked, feeling left out.

"Okay, I'll break you too," Harry said.

"Can we get back to the food?"

"So serious," Louis said.

"You love me."

"That may be true."

"May? Then I don't love you."

"Okay. I still have Hazza."

"Yes you do, Boo."

"Okay, I give up. I'll figure it out myself. Who wants tea," Liam asked, removing himself from Harry. Both boys agreed to have a cup. Louis moved to sit on Harry's lap, playing with his hair. The rest of the night was pretty much the same. They ended up watching whatever cheesy sitcom was on and eventually fell sleep in front of the telly with Louis' head on Liam's shoulder and Harry holding his hand.

*


	9. Chapter 9

*

 

"Niall, please calm down. Stress isn't good for the baby."

"I can't. God, Louis, I'm such an idiot!"

"No, you're not sweetheart. Come on," Louis led the younger boy to his living room, helping him sit down.

"He's pissed."

"It's not your fault."

"Yes, it is."

"It really isn't. Now, stop this. The baby."

"Yeah, I know."

Niall sighed and rested his head against Louis' shoulder,

"What do I do?"

"I'm not sure, but we have to wait it out."

"I can't Louis. Knowing Zayn's upset, I won't be able to sleep."

"You can't be like this. This is bad for you."

Louis ran his down up and down Niall's back.

"Where's Liam?"

"With Harry."

"Where's Harry?"

"They went out. Why?"

"Just asking."

Niall pushed Louis back so that he was leaning against the hand rest of the couch before tucking himself under Louis' arm, leaning his head back against the boy's shoulder.

"What do I do?"

"Stop thinking about it."

"I can't."

Niall felt tears well up in his eyes.

"Hey, listen to me. It's not your fault, you didn't know it was going to happen. Let him cool down, he'll come around."

"I hope so."

*

 

Harry sighed, feeling like every one of his troubles had suddenly evaporated. Maybe it's just in that moment, or possibly all the time, that he feels this way around his boys. 

Or maybe it's just Liam's aura. 

He also has to smile as he feels Liam leaning back to lie down on the grass, and he can feel the older boy smile against his lips. 

The park had been empty for hours, so they'd decide to go out for lunch and a walk. (They had casual dates almost always at that park because it was near, and a convenient distance between work and home. Besides, Liam was a total cheesy-romantic.)

It was getting late, the sun setting, the beautiful orange-purple hue blanketing over all their surroundings, but going completely ignored. 

Liam had Harry laying on top of him, his hands having a firm hold on the boy's waist. 

They kissed languidly and lazily, taking their time with things, not really worrying about what happened around them. 

Harry pulled away first, lungs gasping for air, running a hand through Liam's hair. He watched as the older boy gave a slow smile, opening his eyes to meet with Harry's 

"Hi."

"Hi," Harry grinned, feeling his cheeks heat up at the boy's voice. 

Liam hummed, running his hands up and down Harry's sides, eventually placing one on the small of his back, hiking his shirt up and pressing his palm to push the boy closer to him (even if was even possible).

"'s getting late."

"Hmm."

Liam bumped his nose with Harry's, chuckling when he saw the boy smile bashfully.

"We should get going." Harry said quietly.

Liam whined, " _Nooo,_  let's stay here."

"It's getting dark."

"It's not that late though."

"We have to get home, Louis' probably waiting for us."

Liam perked up at the older boy's name, "Let's get him to come out. We can go get dinner or go see a film."

"He had classes today. And we had work."

Harry watched as Liam pouted, and he nudges the boy's cheek with his nose, "Rain check? C'mon babe, maybe tomorrow."

The older boy sighed, and nodded, letting go of Harry to let him sit up before following. 

Harry took Liam's hand, leading them back to car.

*

 

Niall doesn't know why, or remember thinking this through, but he finds himself later that night sitting in front of Zayn's front door. He crying, and he's not even sure why. Well, he knows why but not really. 

It doesn't come to mind that it's really late at all, but after Liam and Harry had come back he left, reassuring the boy's that he'd be fine alone for one night.

But that's not true at all.

The truth is, he needs Zayn and Zayn's not there, so there he sat in his car and before he knew it, he was at Zayn's building, knowing that's where he'd be.

What he doesn't know, is why he decided to sit and not actually knock on the door. He was, but this sudden wave just had his eyes fill with tears, and he just had to sit because he felt like falling over.

It's been a good ten minutes, and thank God Niall doesn't cry loudly, otherwise he would've possibly woken up the entire building. 

He doesn't hear the door behind him, but he does hear the soft "Niall?" that's said. 

He turns to see Zayn still dressed in his clothes from earlier, looking at him with concern, and then the older boy's sitting next to him, offering his arms. Niall falls into them, clutching at the front of Zayn's shirt, hiding his face into the boy's neck.

"Shh, Niall baby, what's wrong? Should we go to the hospital? Are you okay? Oh God, babe, are you alright?"

Niall pulls away, shaking his head while drying his eyes with his sleeve.

"No, 'm fine."

"What the hell are you doing out here?"

"I-I j-just. You weren't home, so I thought I'd find you here."

Zayn feels his heart swell, at the fact that Niall said home, even though they're siting outside Zayn's flat, and he feels guilty for making the boy worry.

"I didn't realise- I didn't mean to trouble you."

Zayn cupped Niall's face, thumbing away the boy's tears, pressing a kiss to his forehead, then leaning his against Niall's.

"I thought you were with the boys."

"I was, then I went home and you weren't there, and you're always there, and you're never late, but it was well past eleven and I was freaking out-"

"I'm sorry I worried you, I was coming back."

"I know that now," Niall said quietly, watching as the older boy smiled gently.

"But that's no reason for you to come sit in front of my door."

"I know. But I came anyway, and I was gonna knock but then this _brat_ ," He gestured towards his stomach, "started kicking, and he hasn't stopped.  _God_ , Zayn, he's been at it for  _ages_ , and-"

"He?"

Niall gave him a look.

"What?"

" _He_?"

"Y-yeah. The ultrasound was today."

"Why didn't you call me?"

"Because you were angry, and I didn't want to bother you because I know you'd get even more upset, so I went by myself."

"What did the doctor say?"

"She just congratulated me, and gave me some vitamins. She asked where you, so I told her you were busy-"

"You should've called me."

"I'm sorry."

Zayn pulled Niall into a hug, petting the boy's blonde hair with one hand, his other arm wrapping around the boy's shoulder.

"I must've had you worried all day, you poor thing. I'm so sorry. Have you been crying all day?"

"Just about," He heard Niall mumble against his shoulder.

" _Niall._ "

"Okay, no, that's exaggerated even for me. Maybe half?"

" _Niall!_ "

"I know, 'm sorry."

Zayn sighed, pulling away, and stood before helping Niall, keeping an arm around the younger boy's waist.

"There's no point in going back home, let's just stay here for the night."

Niall nodded, and let himself be led into the flat. 

*

 

The next morning, The two boys were sitting in the living room, Niall curled up against Zayn, his legs thrown across the older boy's lap. 

"He's going to be a footie player, I know it."

Zayn smiled, humming and pressing his nose into Niall's hair, changing the channels absentmindedly.

"He still going at it?"

"He won't stop," Niall whined, Zayn hearing the playful tone in his voice.

"Does it hurt?"

"No, it's just weird."

Zayn patted Niall's leg, "You want tea?"

"Please?"

 

He stood, leaning to press a kiss to the younger boy's forehead before walking out and over to the kitchen.

"I texted Liam by the way."

"Oh, yeah? What'd he say?" The older boy called from the other room.

"Wanted to know if you were okay."

"Yeah?"

"Hmm. Said you were fine."

"Why didn't he ask about you?"

"He did."

"Did you tell him about the baby?"

 

Zayn watched as the blonde appeared from the door shaking his head. Niall walked over to Zayn, wrapping his arms around his torso.

"You're too far."

Zayn chuckled, hugging the boy back, "You wanted the tea."

"Too far."

"You tired?"

"Just a bit."

"How 'bout we go back to bed after tea."

Niall smiled and nodded.

*

 

"You look cute."

Harry smirked as Liam walked back to him, "Shut up."

"Oh, c'mon. They haven't given you any shifts with me in a while."

"Because the last time, they found us in the men's restroom."

"They did, huh," Harry said, smiling at the ceiling.

"Oi! Styles! Payne! Tables, now!" The two turned at their names to see the manager standing in front of the kitchen doors. 

Harry scoffed, "He serious?"

"Yes. You're gonna get fired one day if you keep doing that."

"What?"

"I'll see you later," Liam said as he walked away, turning to smile just before walking into the kitchen.

Harry chuckled.

"Styles! Tables!"

" _Yeah_ , yeah. I'm going."

*

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Yay!!! Done :) Hopefully the other chapter will be a bit longer and better. So sorry you had to wait so long of it :) Feedback
> 
> -Marce❤


End file.
